Total Drama End
by Samtastic V2.0
Summary: At the 10-year Reunion party for TD, the rapture strikes! Now, Cody and his fellow contestants struggle to survive the end of the world while trapped in Playa De Losers. Will they find a way to redeem themselves, or will they be doomed to burn for all eternity? Friendships will be tested, secrets will be revealed, drugs will be smoked...
1. Prolouge

**First "M" rated story.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Confessional: Rip my heart out, why don't you?

Cody: "Duncan? Duncan. Duncan. Duncan. **DUNCAN! ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME?!**

I've been fawning over Gwen for two seasons of this hellish reality show; after I realized she wasn't interested in me, I helped her hook up with Trent (a kind, considerate friend of mine, I might add) who she ended up dumping. Then, when I thought I might have another shot with her, she ignored me AGAIN, this time for a low-rent gutter punk whose spent a good portion of his high school life in juvie. Not to mention that at the time they hooked up, he was seeing Courtney, and she and Gwen had actually become good friends.

I…I'm not sure what's happening right now. I feel a small pain in my chest. It hurts, but…almost a good pain."

_*static*_

Cody looked at the dazed punk at his feet, and then looked at his right hand; it was still a fist, and was a little numb from the right hook he just gave Duncan. He smirked at the fact that he had actually managed to knock out a guy who, under normal circumstances, could have used him as a toothpick.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIEND-ISH!" The cry snapped the tech geek out of his thoughts and he looked over towards his team, where Sierra was holding a raging Courtney back, preventing her from attacking Gwen, who was cowering back. As his eyes landed on Gwen, Cody felt that "good-hurt" in his chest; he clutched his chest and moved backwards, sitting down on the cart that Chris had used to wheel out the wings he and Tyler were wearing for the challenge.

The challenge! Cody realized that he was supposed to be flying up towards the medal in his "authentic Spartan costume" to try to win the tiebreaker. But…he couldn't. No, he wasn't scared of the fact that the wings he was wearing were shoddily made and could easily fall apart while he was several feet in the air; he simply realized that if his team lost, Gwen would most likely be voted off. And surprisingly…he was more than ok with that.

Sure, he had been a little perverted at first, but all-in-all he had been a great friend to Gwen, and she knew he liked her more than a friend, yet she pretty much just ripped his heart out and stomped it to the ground.

As Courtney and Sierra were telling him not to fly and Gwen was looking at him with a pleading look in her eyes (he mentally scoffed at that), Cody suddenly felt something on his shoulder. Looking at it, he realized it was a feather; all around and on him were feathers…from Tyler's wings. As Cody was brushing off a couple of feathers from atop his head, he was suddenly launched into the air! It turns out Tyler's wings had fully "molted" to the point of no longer being able to fly right just as he was about to grab the medal and win the challenge for Team Chris, and he fell the roughly 50 feet towards the ground. He had tried to spiral down to aim for the "safety mat" (really just a singe pillow) that Chris had put to avoid any major injuries, though he had instead shot down towards the cart Cody was sitting on, landing on the other end of it and launching Cody up in the air.

Cody panicked and began flailing his arms, unknowingly causing his wings to fly him up even higher. Though, like Tyler's, his wings began to molt; so, in fear of crashing to the ground and breaking something in his scrawny body, Cody grabbed onto the nearest thing he could to keep himself up…the medal.

"And the Amazons win!" Chris declared, smirking as he watched Courtney slap Gwen to the ground.

Cody opened his eyes and, upon realizing what he had done…said and did nothing. He didn't groan or sigh or frown. He wore a neutral expression on his face as the ribbon snapped, sending him and his medal down right on top of Tyler…

* * *

For the next couple of challenges, Cody avoided Gwen, as the pain in his chest grew and grew; however, he finally realized exactly what it was after Duncan avoided being eliminated at Area 51: he was no longer in love with Gwen, and his former love was now turning into hate for the Goth.

The hate intensified when she tried to gain an alliance with him in Australia to vote off Courtney. That was when Cody noticed that Gwen really only smiled around him when she needed something from him. When he wasn't useful to her, she frowned and acted like he didn't exist. Sierra was right in calling her "New Heather". But as she attempted to get him allied with her, a thought formed in the tech geek's head: HE should become the new Heather! He could pretend to gain Gwen's trust by telling her he would vote off Courtney, but would really vote Gwen herself off. Then, he could get Sierra as his ally and, well…

"You got it, Babe. The Codeman is on top of it," he said, smiling at her, which she returned.

Cody realized that with the big revelation of the kiss, Gwen hadn't seen that he had not willingly won the tiebreaker challenge, so she was in a minor debt of gratitude to him…which he planned to thoroughly use to his advantage.

During the challenge, Gwen managed to convince Heather to vote out Courtney, then used the "damsel in distress act" to hook Cody in (or so she thought). Alejandro and Duncan teamed up to try to throw Courtney off of her game, which Cody realized he could use. In the end, the Amazons ended up losing the challenge, so it was time for one of them to head home.

"One vote Gwen, one vote Courtney, one vote Gwen, one vote Courtney, and the final vote goes to…" Chris paused as the Goth and the CIT leaned forward, both eagerly hoping that the other would be the one leaving.

…

…

…

…

…

"Gwen."

"WHAT?!" the Goth cried out in shock, as the CIT leapt up in victory.

"You heard me, Gwen, 3 votes against you," Chris said smugly, tossing the Goth girl her parachute.

Gwen stood in shock for a few moments, during which Cody put his plan into action.

"Heather!" he cried, glaring at her, "I thought you said you were sick of Courtney throwing the challenges and would help us get rid of her. Ugh! Of course everything you said was a lie."

Before the Queen Bee could respond to that, Gwen slapped her across the face. She then got ready to slap Courtney as well, before Chef grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her off the plane.

Perfect. Now that Gwen was gone and Courtney was staying, Duncan would be totally thrown off his game. Harold had been on the right track back in Season 1, but he didn't have the extra "support" Cody now had. Duncan wouldn't last another challenge. Of course, Cody had been going over a few things in his head, and he realized that he had another enemy: Alejandro. Of course, the guy made Heather look like a saint, so Cody would have to tread lightly around him. But, on the plus side, he had something Alejandro didn't.

"Oooohhhhh…" Cody moaned in despair, as he sat in the cargo hold later that night. That was the fourth time he had moaned, where was Sierra?

"Codykins?" About time.

"Uh, Sierra, this isn't Cody, it's Zeke, growl," Cody made no effort in disguising his voice **[1]**; he NEEDED Sierra to find him.

"Codykins, I happen to know that, because your parents made you get away from the computer in _all_ of your spare time, you are the head of your school's Drama Club, yet that was honestly the worst acting I've ever heard." As his stalker finished that sentence, she popped around the stack of crates the tech geek was behind and found him slumped over.

"Oh, Cody, you're not upset that that harlot is gone, are you?" She sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. To her surprise, he didn't shake her off or try to get away.

"No, Sierra, I'm not. I mean, I should have known Heather would lie, but I just thought…" he paused, "No tears. Be a man. I just thought if Gwen stayed, she and I could hook up. Don't know why, I've worshiped the ground she's walked on for the past two-and-a-half seasons, yet all I am is a burden to her. She's only nice to me when I'm useful to her. Heck, I helped her hook up with another guy, and after that ended I _still_ got the backseat. Why did I have to fall for such a…such a…**SUCH A SLUT!**" He suddenly stood up, wrapping an arm around Sierra and bringing her up with him, to her surprise.

"My parents are never around, I don't have any real friends at school, the girl of my dreams constantly rejects me, and I got mauled by a f***ing bear! Well, **NO MORE WORLD!** Cody Anderson is taking charge, and I'm going all the way to the top. And you're coming with me, Sierra." He looked her right in the eyes as he said this next part, "I'm sorry I've been so hostile towards you, voting for you every chance I had. I let my love for "New Heather" lead my blindly. But if you'll give me a second chance, I'll make it up to you in ways you could never imagine."

Of course, this was just like leading a starving person to a free all-u-can-eat buffet.

"OF COURSE, CODYKINS!" Sierra cried, crushing him in a death grip. Cody allowed it, knowing he just needed her to calm down enough to continue to bait her.

"But I think Alejandro may have an alliance with Heather, so we need to make sure we stay off of their radar. Maybe I should pretend to be sad and ignore you for the next couple of challenges, so that they'll think we're weak and thusly worth keeping around for a while." Cody bit his lip. In his ears that sounded a bit too forceful, like he may as well have said, "I'm a villain now, and I plan to lie my way to the top."

But Cody forgot who he was talking to.

"That's makes sense, Codykins. Something about Alejandro seems off to me, and I've been thinking he and Heather would be the perfect couple, so it makes sense that they would have an alliance." As Sierra said this, she loosened her death-grip on Cody.

Cody took a deep breath before telling Sierra the next part: "So, next challenge, I'll act slightly sad about Gwen's departure, like I'm in the stage of getting over it. You carry the team through the challenge, because I'm sure Courtney will be arguing with Heather over "leadership" of the team, and I'll make sure it looks like I'm useless, so Heather and Courtney will let their guard down and we can vote one of them off."

"Good idea, Cody-wody," Sierra said, tightening her bone crushing hug. Cody, of course, felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach, but he chose to ignore it; it was just that he was new to the "villain thing".

The next challenge was a reward challenge, which sucked because Cody and Sierra had decided to vote out Courtney, which Heather had eagerly agreed to. Cody had even used the wooden boards they were given to construct Gwen's face as a way to fool the others into thinking he was depressed over her leaving. Oh well.

After that, they got time off for the 3rd Aftermath Show, which Cody used to formulate his ultimate plan:

In Season 2, the merge occurred about 2 or 3 episode before the 3rd aftermath, so Cody was expecting that their next challenge would have to be the merge. That was good, as he could lure Owen into an alliance with him and Sierra. First, Duncan would have to go, as that would give Courtney a sense of accomplishment that would no doubt turn into arrogance, which would lead to her downfall. Afterwards, they needed to get rid of Alejandro, and then Heather would go. After that, the alliance between Cody, Owen, and Sierra would disband, and Cody would go to the finals with Sierra, who he would trick into letting him win.

"Too perfect…" he smiled to himself.

* * *

Of course it was too perfect of a plan. Cody HAD managed to make it to the finals…with Heather. Truthfully, Cody's plan had been pretty far from what actually happened in the game. Oh well, at least he had made it to the finals against Alejandro and Heather.

For their final challenge, they were required 2 helpers, Alejandro being the first to volunteer for Heather's team. As for Cody, Sierra was injured and would be unable to assist him, so he went over his remaining options. He noticed Duncan and Gwen were on his team, and he wanted to choose them just so he could throw both of them into the volcano. But he controlled himself and instead picked Harold and Noah. Courtney jumped up to help Heather, as she had been the "leader" of Alejandro's support team.

Cody inwardly sulked as his ultimate plan had failed him, and how he actually had to compete to win the money instead of his stalker just giving it to him. Well, at least he had been able to defeat Alejandro in the tiebreaker by going for his kiwis, as Harold had suggested.

Now all he had to do was defeat this lying little tramp. Too easy…

* * *

Yeah, it really was too easy. Cody had been able to easily defeat Heather after she and Alejandro declared their love for each other and started making out, mere inches from victory. Cody threw his "Heather" dummy into the volcano, winning the challenge and the overall season…which had caused Heather to angrily knee Al in the groin and send him down the volcano as punishment for making her lose.

Then, Ezekiel showed up, and fell into the volcano with the money, which erupted because of the pineapples used to build the dummy…

That, combined with being 20 feet from a plane explosion and racing across 3 countries, all in 2 days, was enough to exhaust the tech geek, who spent a week in bed before heading home.

* * *

To compensate for the "torture" the teens had been put through for three seasons, they were all "invited" back to Playa De Losers while the new cast competed in _TDRI_. Basically, they could have all the room service, great food, and high hotel life for free…as long as they watched the episodes of the new season and gave their reviews.

During this, Cody again avoided Gwen (not like she really noticed) and hung out with Sierra as a way of saying thanks for helping him out in Season 3 (though he came right out and told her they would never become a couple, which she eventually accepted after he pointed out his family was rich and his parents could get HUGE restraining orders on her).

All-in-all, Cody thought the new season was ok, and he was glad that Cameron was able to defeat Lightning and win…even though Fang the mutated shark managed to intercept and devour the case with the money.

Sigh! Owen, Beth, Cameron, and Cody himself all defeated the villains of the show, yet none of them were able to keep the money. Oh well, at least everyone had a good laugh when Chris was arrested.

* * *

A year later, after Chris was released from prison, _Total Drama All Stars_ aired, and the teens were again "invited" to PDL to give their opinions over the new season.

As they sat in the lounge every night at 8 to watch the new episodes, Cody couldn't help but feel his inner fire burning as he watched Gwen. She claimed she wasn't a villain, and that she hadn't done anything wrong when she kissed Duncan while he was still with Courtney (she claimed they weren't together at the time, which was more-or-less true) and yet she tried to "make up" with Courtney. All of it was truly sick to Cody; he chuckled as he watched Gwen finally dump Duncan in the 5th episode.

"Cody?" Cody looked away from the screen to see that the majority of the cast in the room was looking at him rather confused. Trent was the one who got his attention, "Why are you laughing?" he asked his friend, confused, "I mean, I know you hate Duncan, but your laughing sounds a bit…dark.

'How loud was I laughing?' Cody thought to himself, before shaking his head and replying, "Trent, any idiot knows you can't build a relationship on cheating. If you try to, there are 3 things that can and will happen.

-1: the guy cheats on his new girlfriend.  
-2: the guy becomes afraid karma is gonna bite him in the ss and his new girlfriend will cheat on him, so he gets possessive of her.  
-Or 3: What just happened, the guy clearly wants his old girlfriend back.

All 3 scenarios end with the guy getting dumped." He paused for a second, "And in the case of the second one, sometimes the guy gets arrested. I just think it's funny how it took Gwen over a year to realize that Duncan and her were never gonna work out, and yet look at all the pain it caused her and most of her friends."

"Cody," Dawn leaned in towards him and placed her tiny hand on his chest, "Being a logical person of Mother Earth, I understand what you are saying, yet you are saying it in a dark way that only increases the slowly growing blackness of your aura. I would greatly suggest you talk to Gwen about your feelings, otherwise you will only go down farther."

Cody gently grabbed her hand and pushed it away, "Thank you for your concern, Dawn, but I'm over Gwen, so I don't need to talk to her about my feelings. When I learned she chose Duncan, it broke my heart, but I got over it."

Dawn frowned, yet she said nothing more of the matter.

During the 7th episode, Sierra was eliminated, and Dawn cringed as she felt the raging fire in Cody's aura as he watched Gwen tell Sierra, "Tell Cody hi for me."

"Hi, Gwen," he muttered darkly, crushing the (now empty) can of soda he had been drinking. While none of the campers had found out about his new "villainous" role in Season 3, many of them (mainly his close friends) noticed how he seemed to be almost repulsed by Gwen, and wondered if he should see a therapist to talk about his feelings.

While a few the of punk's enemies chuckled after he was arrested for blowing up Chris' "cottage" in the 8th episode, Cody was the only one who had to hold his breath to keep from breaking out into hysterics.

Cody especially loved the 11th episode, where Mal revealed that Courtney betrayed Gwen almost as badly as she had betrayed Courtney. He loved how their friendship had fallen apart after she had done so much to try to fix it.

And though he hated her, Cody almost wanted to applaud Gwen for using bear poop to "fix" Chris' self-portrait. He was glad that she was eliminated because of it, yet annoyed because now he would have to deal with her in person.

Then again, he was certain she wouldn't pay him any mind, so he didn't worry too much.

* * *

The day of the finale had finally arrived, and that morning, Cody arrived at the dining hall, mainly drawn by the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. As he headed towards the buffet table, Cody looked around at all his friends and enemies.

Alejandro and Heather sat together, finally having admitted their feelings for each other. Scott was trying to win Courtney back, while Justin modeled his abs for Katie, Sadie and Staci. Lightning, Brick, Jo, and Eva were having a contest to see who could eat their meal fastest. Sam and B sat with Daktazoid and Dawn, all engaging in friendly chatter (though Dawn looked up when Cody entered and frowned slightly). At his table, Owen, of course, had a mountain of pancakes in front of him; but at least the cooks were used to Owen's massive appetite, so they always made plenty of food.

As Cody grabbed his tray and was about to help himself to the stacks of pancakes and bacon, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, expecting to see Sierra, but instead saw his least favorite person: Gwen.

"Hey, Cody," she said, smiling at him, "How have you been?" At this, she reached behind him to grab herself a tray.

Cody, understandably, did not want to even talk to this witch, but also didn't want to make a scene, so he forced a smile and said, "Been doing good, how about you?" At this, he started stacking pancakes on his plate, hoping she would just say "Fine" back to him and leave him alone.

No such luck.

"Well, as you can probably guess, I'm not really doing all that well," Gwen replied, the smile gone from her face as she followed behind the tech geek, placing a couple of pancakes on her tray, "I mean, I returned to the show to make up with Courtney, yet now I've lost her friendship again, and I broke up with _another_ boyfriend." She sighed as the two of them reached the mini bar where the syrups and drinks were.

Cody wasn't sure what to say, as he grabbed a syrup bottle and poured some over his pancakes. Truthfully he didn't give a rat's *ss how sad she was, but then he remembered what his aunt (who he lived with while his rich parents were always traveling) often told him: just lend a helpful hand, even if you don't want to.

"Well…" Did he want to be a jerk here? Tell her she had it coming? A part of him desperately wanted to, but that damn good part of him that loved and respected his aunt wouldn't let him. He inwardly sighed as he set his tray down and patted his former crush on the back; "It's not your fault, Gwen. Duncan and Courtney are terrible people. Courtney only cares about winning, and Duncan only cares about himself. When you kissed Duncan, you felt guilty about hurting Courtney, even though she didn't care about you _or_ Duncan. You thought you wanted to be her friend again, when all you really wanted was to apologize." Cody was actually shocked as he heard the words coming out of his mouth; they were just off the top of his head, yet he realized that they were the exact truth. After shaking off the minor shock, Cody kept going, "So, why don't you do the smart thing and go talk with your _real_ friends" At this, Cody turned Gwen around and gestured to a table where LeShawna and Bridgette were sitting with a few of the others. There just happened to be a seat in between the proud sister and the surfer girl.

Gwen managed a small smile as she looked over towards her friends, "Thanks, Cody. You're right, I don't need to feel sad as long as I've got close friends to talk to."

"Talking about your problems always helps," Cody said, picking his tray up, "I'm sure LeShawna and Bridgette will be glad to lend an ear." At this, the tech geek headed towards a table where Noah and a couple of his other friends were sitting. Suddenly, Gwen clamped her hand down on his shoulder to stop him.

"Cody, I…I also wanna say I'm sorry," she began, looking down, "I mean, you've been a great friend to me, and it was amazing when you helped me hook up with Trent even though you had feelings for me. Not many guys would do that. I mean, I know plenty of girls who would convince their crushes to go after other girls if it made them happy, yet guys are usually the opposite and are somewhat "selfish" when it comes to love."

As Gwen rambled, Cody groaned inside. He knew where this was going: Gwen would apologize for not choosing him sooner, and would ask if he still wanted to go out with her. Of course she would assume he would say yes, and blah, blah, blah. Cody wasn't going to be her "third choice"; he was better than that. He _deserved_ better than that.

"And, well, I was going to ask if maybe you…wouldn't flirt with me. I know you like me, Cody, but I just got out of a bad relationship, and would appreciate you not trying to hit on me all the time. I don't mind being your friend, but I just need to be single. Maybe in the future, like after college, we can hook up, but for now I just need to get over Duncan."

…

At her table, Dawn suddenly stopped listening to Sam describe the newest Mario game and looked worriedly towards the buffet table. There, she saw Cody trembling slightly; Gwen was behind him, and she too was looking at the tech geek with concern.

B followed his best friend's gaze towards the buffet, and Dakotazoid and Sam's gaze soon followed. At the next table, Jo, Eva, Brick, and Lightning had taken a break from their eating contest and absent-mindedly turned their gazes towards where the Moonchild was staring. In under half-a-minute, everyone had slowly gazed towards the buffet-table, and were a little perplexed by what they saw.

"Cody?" Gwen shook trembling tech geek's shoulder. Cody wasn't home at the moment, he had blocked everything out as he tried to figure out this confusing conundrum.

After everything Gwen had done over the past few seasons, she had the **NERVE** to ask Cody to not flirt with her? Cody wasn't going to hit on her anyway, yet **HE** decided that, not her! What had he ever seen in her? She had completely moved from being the anti-Heather to becoming Heather 2.0. He had just comforted her when she was sad, and now she was telling him to leave her alone. How dare she!

"Codykins!" a hand snapping its fingers in front of the enraged tech geek's face brought him out of his thoughts. He calmed down instantly and noticed he was in his room, and Sierra was standing in front of him, a concerned look on her face.

"What happened?" he asked her. He truly didn't remember anything after Gwen "asked" him not to hit on her.

"Gwen said something that upset you, so you blankly asked me to come with you to your room. You were really out of it, and you were muttering something about virginity." Though she was concerned for her crush, Sierra couldn't help but feel excited at what was probably coming.

Cody's confusion vanished instantly. He realized his body must have been on "autopilot", and after his EX-crush had again stomped on his heart, he decided to just move on. And now he was going to do it. No more holding back!

"It's not true love, Sierra," he told her, as he took off his sweater and t-shirt, "It's just meaningless sex with my best friend. Nothing more than losing our virginity."

"I'm fine with that, Cody," Sierra said, smiling as she took off her shirt, "I'm **more** than fine with that."

* * *

Ok, so you probably know that _Total Drama_ was created by Fresh TV, the same company that made _6teen_, _Stoked_, and a few other awesome TV shows. Also, when you think about who created _TD_, you probably think of Tom McGillis. Well, there's another creator of _Total Drama_, the co-creator Jennifer Pertsch.

Well, after _Total Drama All Stars_, things took quite a turn for both Tom and Jennifer. The 5th Season of the hit reality show defiantly caused some trouble for the Producers at Fresh TV. Namely:

1) the EPA (Environmental Protection Agency) got on their asses about the careless irresponsibility of sinking Wawanakwa with a fracking machine.

2) Mike's aunt and uncle (his legal guardians after his parents were arrested) managed to get the FBI to investigate the whole "Mal" incident. Upon hacking into their computers, the FBI technical specialist, Penelope Garcia **[2]**, discovered multiple searches for Dissociative Identity Disorder, which reasons that they knew that Mal was pure hate, so they (technically) willingly and knowingly let a deranged maniac compete in the contest with the kids. This resulted in 13 lawsuits from the other competing contestants' families (against _TD_, not Mike). And of course, letting their kids almost float away in balloons added even more lawsuits.

3) Upon finding out he was alive, Alejandro's parents filed another lawsuit for keeping their son's survival a secret from them. In addition, Zeke's father had been digging a new garden when he struck oil, so with this new money, he and his wife added a new batch of lawsuits to the show for turning their son into a mutated freak. And Dakota's father also saw his chance (as his daughter's contract had prevented him from doing so before) and added a new lawsuit for turning his daughter into a monster.

So yeah, the Fresh TV producers, whose lying, cheating, manipulative lawyers had always gotten them out of tough jams before…were toast. They lost everything, a few of them went to prison, and the studio was shut down…

Of course, Tom always handling everything about the show gave Jennifer time to think. She realized that with Mal and sinking the island, Fresh TV wouldn't be able to get out of this situation. So she made her smartest move since helping Tom create _Total Drama_: she broke off a chunk of Fresh TV. Teletoon was their partner company. It was a small TV company that specialized in kids shows; it needed a bigger company to help keep it running. Had it not been for Jennifer, Teletoon would have died right with its "parent" company.

Jennifer got the five producers at Fresh TV who were her close friends (and who really knew what they were doing) and went to Teletoon. In the massive court cases, they bought out all the Fresh TV shows, and managed to become their own network. The TV Guide even changed from "freshtv" to "teletoon".

Of course, _Total Drama_ was done. Chris and Chef only managed to avoid more prison time by ratting out the show's producers, and then they were both out of a job.

* * *

For Cody and the rest of the _TD_ gang, the next few years were quite different.

DJ and his Momma restarted their cooking show, with Chef joining them this time. They started making healthy food as well as desserts, and their show flourished. And, while nothing actually happened, their were many rumors that Chef and Momma DJ were dating.

Blaineley and Josh went back to hosting _Celebrity Manhunt_ on Teletoon's Late Night Block (basically their version of Adult Swim), which also had reruns of _TD_. They both regained most of their fame and fortune.

Tom and Chris moved into an apartment together. No, it wasn't some lavish apartment meant for 2 swingin' bachelors, it was a ratty dump for someone (or in this case, 2 someones) horribly out of luck. They even had to share a room, and all they had were a couple of ratty mattresses. Heck, the only reason they were able to afford the rent is because they were the building's cleaning staff (not **PART** of the cleaning staff; the two of them cleaned the whole 4-story building, every day).

Duncan was released from prison after a couple of months by agreeing to testify against Fresh TV (he was bummed he couldn't get back at Chris, but at least the arrogant host no longer had his "cottage"). He eventually started a motorcycle gang that rode through Canada, causing trouble wherever they wanted.

Most of the couples either got married in college, or broke up after Season 5 ended its run:

-Bridgette and Geoff: broke up after Geoff cheated on her with 4 other women; Bridgette became a surf instructor while Geoff continued partying

-Mike and Zoey: got married and had 2 kids, with Mike getting a job as a high school Drama teacher

-B and Dawn: got married and joined the EPA

-Tyler and Lindsay: broke up after Tyler **finally** came to the conclusion that Lindsay is a moron; Lindsay became a model, while Tyler opened his own sports bar (The Beer Hut Hut).

-Dakotazoid and Sam: Got married (with a prenup from Dakota's father) and bought a huge part of The Game Hut (Sam's favorite video game shop) company's stock

-Harold and LeShawna: had a mutual breakup when they realized that they ultimately wanted different things

-Alejandro and Heather: got married and went to law school, where they specialized in suing people (duh!)

-Courtney and Scott: broke up after Courtney met Scott's parents and saw his home; Courtney also became a lawyer who specialized in suing people, while Scott inherited his pappy's farm when he turned 21

-Brick and Jo: Never really hooked up, even though Brick wanted to; Jo became the head warden at a girl's military school, while Brick went into fashion and specialized in military design

For Cody, himself, things were never the same. Before joining the show, he had been a "little perverted poser" at his high school, always trying to be popular and trying too hard to get a girlfriend. After Seasons 1 and 2, things changed slightly due to the Drama Brothers…

_The Drama Brothers_.

Anytime Cody thought about them made his blood boil. After Season 3, Sasquatchanakwa permanently replaced him as the band's 4th member, due to the PETA becoming their sponsors in exchange for them helping out at rallies for endangered species and that sort of junk (having a rare animal in a band would supposedly help spread their message farther than ever before…or something like that). Cody thought that was a great idea…until he learned that he was out of the band for good. Apparently PETA feared his humiliating loss of his money in _TDWT_ would revert the band back to its previous unpopular status. So the poor little tech geek had to endure his senior year of high school as the ultimate loser (as opposed to junior year, where he had become quite popular). No one cared that he actually won the season; the fact that a feral freak caused him to lose the PRIZE made everyone go back to treating him like dirt.

But…well, after Gwen ripped his heart out AGAIN (he avoided her after the _TDAS_ finale, even though she actually tried to talk to him), he decided to make a change. He "borrowed" one of his dad's spare credit cards and went on a little shopping spree. First, he got his aunt a few gifts to thank her for raising him and being more of a mother to him than his actual mother was (plus, with her raising him, he didn't have to go to…shudder…military school); these gifts included a new car, some VERY expensive jewelry, and the start-up money for her bakery that she had always wanted, but her spoiled older brother (Cody's dad) had never let her have the money for it, believing it would be a failure (and if you ever tasted Cody's aunt's pumpkin pie, anything BUT failure would be what came to your mind).

As for himself, as soon as he was out of high school, he started using his money to truly become a womanizer. Starting his freshman year in college, he flirted with girls a LOT more, due to the fact that he could wave his money around (which of course ALWAYS got their attention). He would take these girls on nice, expensive dates, then go to a hotel and have sex with them. Over time, he became a dog, doing things in bed he had never thought about (most of them involved whipped cream and/or an air-horn…yeah, I know, weird). And over time, he stopped caring about the Drama Brothers and _Total Drama_.

All in all, his life went okay. He had more than enough money to live on thanks to his trust fund, so he decided to find a fun, small job to keep himself busy. Eventually (after starting at the bottom and working his way up over the course of 2 years) he became the manager at the IMAX theater in his home town. Nice pay, decent hours, free movies (and snacks, lots of free, sugary snacks). And he had sex AT LEAST twice a week, but usually more. He ended up moving into one of those awesome apartment-mansions. Big with lots of space, yet if something happened (like a fire) he wasn't responsible for it. It was two stories, had 8 rooms and 4 baths, as well as a giant kitchen, extra-large living room, and a balcony looking down at the city below (his apartment was half of the 9th and 10th floors).

But deep down, no matter how many women he was having sex with, what awesome movie he was seeing for free, or how much sugary junk food he was eating, his thoughts always seemed to drift back to Gwen. He had loved her, and she had told him, "hell no."

Whenever he thought of Gwen, did he do the logical thing and call his aunt (his mother figure) or make an appointment with a therapist to talk about his grief? Or did he finally call Gwen and ask to talk to her so he could let loose and tell her how he felt about her crushing him? The answer is…neither. He simply called Sierra and had wild, kinky sex with her. He would do things to her that, if filmed, would be too much to be described as simple "porn". Don't get me wrong, he was good to her afterwards; once he got Gwen out of his head, he and Sierra would lie in bed and have the "after sex talk" and would usually have something to eat together. Sadly, after a while Cody seemed to be calling Sierra up AT LEAST once every two weeks.

He never really got over Gwen. She was his first LOVE. He had had a few small crushes throughout middle and high school, but he knew with Gwen it was love at first sight. He tried to move on, but his heart ached for the Goth. He told himself that he hated her, but a part of him didn't want to believe that; a part of him told himself that he was just angry with her.

It didn't matter; he never saw her again. They lived in separate parts of Canada, about an hour's drive, so there was little chance they would run into each other at the store; he actually denied her FaceBook friend request; he never went to one of Geoff's _TD_ parties. He put that part of his life (except Sierra) behind him.

Or at least he tried to…

* * *

_10 years later…_

"Attention, passengers, as we start our descent, please make sure your **seat backs** and **tray tables** are in their full upright position. Make sure your **seat belt** is securely fastened and all **carry-on luggage** is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all **electronic devices** until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you," the stewardess' obviously fake-cheery voice rang out through the plane's intercom.

Cody sighed as he stared out the window. He had his ipod out, and switched it to his play list as he tucked it into his shirt pocket, taking the ear buds out and placing them in his ears, his _Green Lantern_ baseball cap hiding them from view (he KNEW that his ipod would do NOTHING to the plane's controls).

As the middle-aged lady in the middle seat struggled to control her rambunctious toddler who was occupying the aisle-seat, Cody turned his ipod's volume up. The 28-year-old bachelor was in no good mood; truth be told he felt miserable. That's all he felt these days, misery.

Cody once again scowled at the "invitation" in his lap. It was for an official 10-Year Reunion Party for _Total Drama_, being held at Playa De Losers by Teletoon. And the invitation stated he HAD to come, or risk being sued due to an old clause in the original contract he signed. Of course, being mega rich, Cody could hire the best lawyers in the world to fight it…heck, he could probably buy out Teletoon and fire everyone. But, because it was just one party, Cody sucked it up and decided to go, realizing it would be too much of an annoyance to fight it. He figured he'd ignore Gwen and The Drama Brothers, chat with his friends, maybe do a little weed… Just TRY to have a good time.

Of course, if he HAD to come, then it wouldn't just be a party. He knew Teletoon and (probably) Chris had to be up to something. After all, Cody had THAT feeling again. No, not the "good-hurt" in his heart, but another feeling. The feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen. He had had it the day he got mauled by a bear, the day he found Duncan and Gwen had kissed, the day he won TDWT…yet lost the money. He desperately hoped it was wrong this time.

"Let's just get this over with," he muttered, trying to ignore the bad feeling in his gut.

* * *

**Ok, so I'm coming back, and I plan on really getting into writing and updating this time around. I plan on hopefully getting a few stories up at once, and updating on a weekly basis.**

**So, this prologue is basically to point out that Cody will be the main character in this story, which is a spoof on **_**This Is The End**_** (freakin LOVE that movie!)**

**Anyway, this will get a bit edgy at times. Since the movie was rated "R", I'm rating this "M", and I don't plan to hold back. There will be massive drug use, cursing, and sexual references in this comedic fanfic, as well as a grisly death or 2. **

**And no, this won't be a "shot-for-shot" remake of the **_**TITE**_**. There will be my own interesting spin on it, I promise.**

**[1] Little joke, because both Cody and Zeke are voiced by the same voice actor, Peter Oldring**

**[2] I'm a big fan of **_**Criminal Minds**_**, and I know Penelope can easily hack into any system out there.**

**So, read and review :)**


	2. Flashbacks

**SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! :(**

**I recently had to make a big life choice…one that I shouldn't have had to make, but actually should have made years ago, so it was more than a bit stressful.**

**And recently, a close family member of mine had to go to the hospital (she's fine now, though), so that added to the stress.**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

"…so I gotta come, too," Christian said over the phone, "I figured we could meet up, spend the day catching up on old times before we have to head to the party. Sound good?"

"Sure, man, been wanting to catch up on old times," Cody plugged in his blender as he responded, overjoyed at the thought of seeing his best friend again, before having to deal with the drama of _Total Drama_, "What time does your flight get in?"

"Noon," Christian replied, "You?"

"1:15," Cody replied, as he chopped up a couple bananas, dumping them into the blender, "Why don't you chill at the food court till I get there, then we can rent a car and do a little sight-seeing?"

"Sounds like a plan," Christian said, "See ya then, brother from another mother."

"Later, man," Cody said, hanging up the phone, as he dumped some frozen blueberries into his blender along with a cup of fresh-squeezed orange juice, "Can't believe I'm finally gonna get to see Christian again. Been too long. It'll be good for me, the only friend I've seen lately is Sierra-where are the strawberries?-So it'll be nice to just hang out before I have to see everyone again. Al…Heather…Duncan…Gwen…the Drama Bros…"

Cody scowled, his good mood instantly gone, as he turned his blender on. He continued scowling as he dumped his fruit smoothie into a cup and headed to the living room.

"I hate _Total Drama_. I hate it to death. Worst part about it is…" he looked around, "Anytime I even think about it, I start talking to myself again." He sighed as he turned on the TV, figuring he'd watch some crappy newscast and get to bed early (he had to be at the airport at 7:30 to catch his flight), so that he would be well rested for the _TD_ party tomorrow. He had no idea that all the sleep in the world wouldn't be able to prepare him for what was to happen the next day…

* * *

_One day, when Cody was 5, his babysitter was horribly sick, so with no other option, his aunt took him to work with her. She worked at a salon, so all little Cody could do was sit in one of the waiting room chairs for 8 hours. He had a coloring book and his stuffed emu, Jerry, to keep himself busy._

_Around 12:30, his aunt took her lunch break, and took Cody to the burger place three doors down from the salon. After Cody was finished eating, his aunt said he could go play in the play palace for a few minutes before they would have to go back to work._

_When he got inside the room that housed the play palace, he looked around for someone to play with. He didn't see anyone alone, and he was a bit too shy to try to approach a group of kids. Seeing no one to play with, Cody simply decided to crawl into the ball pit and wait for his aunt to tell him it was time to leave._

_As he was "swimming" in the waist-high ball pit, Cody heard someone crying. He made his way to behind the ball pit into the "mini maze" underneath the play palace. As his aunt had always told him to be helpful (yet never talk to strangers) Cody was unsure of what to do, but he realized that no adults could be inside the play palace, because they would be too big. So, following his morals, Cody headed towards the crying. The mini maze wasn't that hard to navigate through, and as he was walking through it, Cody heard some voices yell, __**"Yeah, that's what I thought, run you wimp!" **__and __**"We'll see you at school next week, loser!"**_

_Though he was only 5, Cody knew the crying he heard had to be coming from whoever those other boys were yelling at. Suddenly, three older boys (each around 8 or 9 years old) came stomping past Cody._

_"Relax, man, we'll get him next week," one of them was telling the boy in front, who was obviously the leader._

_"I know, I know," the leader replied, "I just hate that we have to wait to wale on him. Move it, runt!" He pushed Cody aside as he and his bully-cronies headed towards the ball pit to exit the play palace. As soon as Cody was sure they were gone, he headed even further inside the mini-maze._

_Finally, he reached the end (where there was a ladder up into the tunnels of the play palace). However, despite still hearing the crying, he saw no one. However, he then noticed a turn in the maze, right before getting to the ladder. Peaking around the corner, he saw a blonde-haired boy, possibly 8 or 9._

_"Um…hi?" Cody spoke up, upon seeing the boy. The boy flinched, before seeing it was only Cody, "Why are you crying?"_

_"None of your business," the boy sniffled, as he stood up, slid past Cody and started climbing up the ladder. Cody, his curiosity piqued, followed after him._

_"Were you the one those bullies were looking for?" Cody asked, though he was sure he knew the answer. The other boy was silent, trying to ignore Cody. But once he was at the top level of the play palace and saw Cody was still following him, he sighed, seeing that Cody wasn't going to drop the matter._

_"Yeah, they're jerks who enjoy tormenting me,' the boy said, "Don't know why, I never did anything to them."_

_"They sound like real meanies. They need to make others feel bad in order to make themselves feel good," Cody said, surprising the older boy._

_"Wow, kid, you're kinda smart. How old are you?"_

_"5-and-a-half," Cody answered proudly._

_"Whoa. Well, thanks for the chat. I'm Christian, by the way, Christian Potenza." He held out his hand, which Cody shook._

_"I'm Cody Anderson. Nice to meet you, Christian," Cody replied, shaking Christian's hand._

_"Cody, time to go, Sweetie!" a voice called up into the play palace._

_"Coming, Auntie Jean," Cody called back down, before turning back towards Christian, "I guess this is goodbye. Maybe I'll see you around." At that, Cody headed towards the slide…_

* * *

_"Are you sure about this?" Cody asked nervously._

_"Don't sweat it," Christian replied, looking at his "brother from another mother" out of the corner of his eyes, "This will totally work, I guarantee it."_

_For the past 2 years, the two had become best friends, despite their 3 year age difference. After all, they had quite a few things in common: they were both pretty shy, they both agreed that rock was the best type of music, they liked kids movies, yet were slightly drawn towards horror (despite their young ages), they both agreed that Cody's Aunt Jean's pumpkin pie was the best in the world, they both had parents who were always so busy, so they had other parental figures (Cody's Aunt Jean, and Christian's [paternal] grandma) who they looked up to, etc…_

_Cody, now 7, had recently entered 1st Grade, and despite his best efforts, he hadn't made any friends. Christian, now in 4th Grade, was still bulled by the jerks from kindergarten, who now had a "crew" of about a dozen bullies in 1st-4th Grade, with Christian and Cody being their favorite targets to mess with. Naturally, the two often stuck together._

_Currently, it was a Saturday afternoon, and the two friends were at the top of their town's biggest hill on their bikes (Cody's having recently had his training wheels removed), getting ready to ride down it…without helmets._

_"Cody, I promise you that everything will be fine," Christian said, smirking confidently, as he inched his bike forward…_

…

_**"WHAT WERE YOU BOYS THINKING?!"**_

_It was an hour later, and the boys were in the emergency room. Christian was getting some stitches into his left elbow, while Cody had an ice pack on his head and another on his knee. Cody's Aunt Jean was the one who had brought them, after she had seen them go sailing into the thorn bushes in front of her house. Needless to say, she had freaked out._

_Luckily for the boys, only some minor bruises and cuts were what they had received from their escapade._

_"Well," Cody began rather meekly, "You said you wanted us to stop playing video games all day and get some fresh air." Cody was looking at the floor and twiddling his thumbs as he said this; he didn't like looking his aunt in the eye when he was in trouble (especially if it was for doing something stupid)._

_His aunt sighed again, exasperated, "Ya know what, if it means you aren't doing stupid, dangerous stunts, then you can play video games all weekend, every weekend for all I care." At that moment, Christian's grandma showed up, and Jean pulled her aside to explain what had happened._

_As soon as Jean was out of earshot, Christian smirked at Cody, "Told ya it would work."_

* * *

Christian Potenza, now 31 years old, stood in the lobby of the Muskoka International Airport, a bored look on his face as he waited. After all these years, he was back in his "Jude" attire, complete with black wool cap, blue jeans, blue sneakers, and white shirt with that freaky red symbol on the front (Christian himself had never known exactly what it was) with a long-sleeved black shirt on underneath; his contract stated he needed to show up "in character". He didn't like this one bit; the producers from _6teen_ were bad enough, but now they were making him come to the _Total Drama_ 10-Year Reunion Party. Why? Just because _6teen_ and _TD_ were created by the same company? Something really didn't feel right, here.

He remembered the day his parents had taken him to audition for _6teen_. It was the day his life changed forever; despite Cody telling him that if he was his shy, quiet self, he wouldn't get the part…he did.

* * *

_Perhaps this would be a good time to go into a little detail about Christian's parents:_

_They were both junior producers at their town's TV station. They both had pretty big paychecks due to their important jobs. They were, understandably, constantly busy and all about success._

_They also had high hopes for their son; they constantly tried to schedule auditions for him so he could one day be a huge star. But due to his shyness/stage fright, Christian always tried (and succeeded) to weasel out of the auditions. He truly didn't want to become an actor. Maybe a producer like his parents, because producers were always BEHIND the camera. But his parents were persistent._

_Oh, and they hated Cody. Well, they didn't hate Cody himself, just the fact that he was their son's "best friend" was what they didn't like. First off, he was 3 years younger than Christian, so to them it was like he was babysitting (but not getting paid). Secondly, it was pretty lame (in their opinion) that their son's ONLY friend was so much younger than him; they felt it was preventing him from making friends his own age._

_So, to get him out of his shy funk and away from his "baby friend", they regularly scheduled auditions for him. Commercials, TV shows, whatever parts required a young boy, they used their job connections to make sure Christian's name was at the top of the list._

_And each time, Christian missed the audition (faked sick or his parents just couldn't find him) or managed to flunk it (put no emotion into the part, "accidentally tripped" and pulled the fire alarm, etc)._

_At first, his parents bought it, but unfortunately they soon saw through the ruse. So they stopped, and for all of 7th and 8th Grades, Christian had nothing to worry about…because his parents were planning. They were going to get their son his big break, whether he wanted it or not._

* * *

_Finally, a month before Christian started high school (also a month before Cody started middle school) Mr. and Mrs. Potenza scored their son THE audition. It was for some new comedy series aimed at kids and teens, and the casting called for kids 14-16. So of course, they took their son…on vacation._

_"Have fun, man," Cody said, fist-bumping Christian._

_"You know I will," Christian replied, as he tossed his suitcase into the trunk, "See you in a couple weeks, bro."_

_At that, Christian climbed into the back seat and closed to the door, waving at Cody one final time. Neither of them knew it would be almost 2 decades before they saw each other in person again…_

* * *

_"You're kidding!" Cody exclaimed over the phone, "They actually had the NERVE to lie right to your face?"_

_"It's not a total lie," Christian grumbled, "We ARE staying at a fancy 5-Star hotel with a pool and a great buffet. But yeah, they totally had the nerve to schedule me an audition for some new show. And they claim they've got it foolproof so that I can't back out of it."_

_"Just be yourself, man," Cody said nonchalantly, "And you'll never get the part. They want serious actors, and you are NOT a serious actor in any way, shape, or form." Cody was sure Christian would be back in a couple days, and the two of them could enjoy the rest of the summer just being themselves: lazy kids who played video games all the time. _

_Oh, how wrong he was…_

* * *

_Don't ask me how, because this is my story, and even I don't know how…Christian got the part. Somehow shy, quiet Christian Potenza got the part of slacker teen Jude Lizowski in the new teen sitcom, __**6teen**__. Cody was, understandably, surprised when he found out. He was also bummed beyond belief when he found out Christian was moving all the way to Toronto, where the Teletoon Studios was located. There, he would live in a fancy hotel while filming his role._

_And Cody didn't even get to say goodbye in person._

_"Where's Christian?" Cody asked Mr. and Mrs. Potenza, as he rode up to their house on his bike._

_Since Christian wasn't with them, Mrs. P. didn't even bother to hide her disgust at Cody's presence. "Hello, Cody. He's still in Toronto. They're going over a few script readings to get ready for the first episode. We came here to finish packing up everything."_

_"So…you're really moving?" Cody really couldn't believe it; his best friend was moving over 2 hours away._

_"Yep," Mr. P. responded, "We need to be right there. Filming will take place throughout the week, so we'll need to be close to the studio."_

_"What about school?"_

_"Christian will be going to an on-set school for all the child and teen actors."_

_"What about summer?"_

_"Tours, maybe a few commercials. Ya know, stuff that celebrities do in their free time."_

_"When will you come back here?"_

_"We really won't need to. My mom is coming with us, and we don't have any other close family. So, we're basically starting over," Mr. P. said happily. He didn't hate Cody as much as his wife did, but he still wasn't fond of his son's "baby bro" friend; really, he sorta just followed his wife's way of thinking._

_Cody frowned; he was well aware that Christian's parents weren't fond of his friendship with their son, but they had always been somewhat nice around him. Now, they were basically telling him to get lost._

_"Oh," Cody said dejectedly, "Well, tell Christian I'm proud he managed to do it." Cody figured that Mr. and Mrs. P. had probably already changed all of their phone numbers, so there was no point in promising to call later (he later tried, and found out he was more than correct). He was also certain they had bought Christian a new phone and erased all his current contacts (again, correct guess)._

_"Will do," Mr. P. responded dismissively, as he and his wife headed inside to finish up packing._

_Cody sighed as he watched them head towards the front door of his "second home"; he took one last look, and slowly rode his bike back to his aunt's house…_

* * *

_That Christmas, Cody's parents had managed to come home…well, "home" meaning family. They didn't really have their own house (as they always stayed in hotels when they traveled), so they were staying with Jean and Cody. Cody's parents were glad to get a break from all their work and traveling, though it was quite obvious that they were distant from their son._

_"So, champ, wanna go out and toss the old pigskin around?" Cody's father asked him one morning as he was getting out of the shower._

_"Um…it's snowing…and I don't have a football…and I don't LIKE football…or any sport," Cody replied, somewhat annoyed, as he headed back towards his room, "I'm just gonna play some video games on my computer."_

_Mr. Anderson frowned as his son closed the door in his face. Ok, he MAY have been a little out of touch with his son, but at least he was trying. Heck, he had actually listened when his sister blabbed about Cody's best friend moving away and becoming a famous skateboarder…or something like that. And now, in all his free time, Cody was up in his room playing video games. It wasn't healthy for a kid to spend so much time in front of a computer. His son needed fresh air, but he knew Cody would never make it onto a sports team._

_So, after discussing it with his wife and sister, Cody's father made the perfect decision…_

_"The DRAMA CLUB?!" Cody was rather shocked that Christmas morning, as his father handed him __The Everything Guide to Acting…for Dummies__._

_"It'll be good for you, Sweetie," his Aunt told him, "You've been so lonely and secluded since Christian moved away. Joining an after-school club will be perfect for you. You'll have a hobby, and you'll make plenty of new friends."_

_"And let's face it," his mom told him, "You definitely ain't gonna be able to join any sports. Not with those toothpick arms."_

_"But…" Cody began, only to be cut off by his father._

_"No buts! You're joining the Drama Club, and that's that."_

_The rest of the day went by pretty normally, as the family watched Christmas specials and ate Christmas dinner. Finally, it was time for bed. As he was turning out the lights and getting ready for a good night's sleep, Cody heard a knocking at his door._

_"Yeah?" he called, somewhat annoyed (he'd been feeling more than a little annoyed with his family all day)._

_"Sweetie," Jean said, stepping into his room, "I know you're not too fond of joining your school's Drama Club, but I really don't like how you're spending all of your free time alone." She sat on his bed as she continued, "Look, just try it for one semester. Join after Winter Break, and you'll just have to perform in the End of School Show. If you don't like it, you can forget about ever doing it again." Cody was silent, still looking down in his lap. "For me?"_

_Cody sighed; he couldn't tell his aunt no. "Ok, just for the semester," he said, looking up at her_

_Jean smiled, kissed Cody's forehead, and left the room with a "Good Nite." Cody laid down and tried to sleep, his mood somewhat better. But he still wasn't necessarily looking forward to his first day back to school. He was sure he was going to HATE the Drama Club._

* * *

_**2-and-a-half years later… **_

_"Thank you, thank you!" Cody said, bowing to the clapping audiences. The 8th grader had just given a riveting performance as Romeo in the End of School Show, and he loved it._

_Cody figured that IF he got a job (his trust fund wouldn't require him to), he would love to go into computers and video game design, but now he had a fall back. He LOVED acting; it was so much fun pretending to be someone else, getting to ham it up for people to cheer, laugh, and occasionally boo at (Cody didn't mind getting booed at when he was the bad guy)._

_After the show, everyone gathered backstage for the after party. They were all chatting, eating pizza and cake, drinking soda, just having a fun time. But now came the part that Cody had been worrying about since the rehearsals began…for this semester, someone new had joined the drama department: Maddie Lynn. _**[1]**

_"Hey, Maddie," Cody approached the girl who played Juliet, "Hard to believe this is all over, huh?"_

_"Hey Cody," she replied happily, "What are you referring to? Middle School, or the play? Cuz middle school doesn't end for another week, so I guess you mean the play, huh?"_

_"Yeah," Cody said, chuckling. Despite her somewhat ditzy nature, Maddie was one of the most popular girls in school; she was very attractive, with sandy-blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a cute, button nose; she had also been the first girl in 7th Grade to get a bra. But one thing that set her apart from the other popular girls was that she was ACTUALLY nice. Seriously, she was nice even when there weren't any adults around, and she didn't pretend to be nice to gain something from other people. And upon learning about Christian from Cody, she had actually made herself his friend; she didn't care what the other popular kids thought, because she knew Cody needed a friend._

_Because of her kind nature (and her beauty) Cody had developed a crush on Maddie, and he knew in high school she would definitely be one of the more sought-after girls, so he knew he had to make his move NOW._

_"So, Maddie, the End of School Dance is next Thursday, and, well…" Cody took a deep breath, "Would you like to go with me?"_

_Maddie's smile faltered slightly; "Oh, Cody, you're a great guy and a good friend, but…" So, she was like all the other popular girls in one way: only dates popular jocks. "I'm into bad boys." Or not._

_"What?" Cody asked, sure he had heard wrong._

_"Don't get me wrong, I know that bad boys won't lead to any relationships, but there's just something about them that drives me wild. I figure once I get into high school, I'll date a punk for a few weeks. Then, after he cheats on me, I'll let him dump me (so there's no reason for him to get petty revenge) and then move on to…well, a guy like you. I'll get my thrill out of the way, and there won't be any repercussions."_

_"Really?" Cody asked, the expression on his face stating that he saw many ways that plan could go wrong._

_"Yeah, I won't sleep with him, and since he'll be a heartless jerk, he won't care that I'll have moved on. To be safe, I'll wait until he has a new "girlfriend" before I get into a new relationship, so there will be absolutely no chance of him getting jealous."_

_Cody was hurt, but hearing Maddie's stupid plan was allowing him not to show it, as his mind was wrapped around all the factors wrong in that situation._

_"Plus, I'm not allowed to date until I have my license," Maddie added, "And that means no dances, either." Suddenly, a couple of Maddie's friends called her over, so, after giving Cody a light kiss on the cheek, she headed towards them._

_"You couldn't have just told me the no dating thing?" Cody grumbled, as he grabbed a slice of pizza and headed towards the Exit, where his aunt would be waiting. "I can't believe it. My first crush, and she turns me down because she wants to date a bad boy. Well, good luck with that plan." He subconsciously rubbed the spot Maddie had kissed with his sleeve._

_As he was heading out, he happened to catch a glimpse of the guy who played Tybalt, Derrick Harris. Derrick was currently chatting with 3 hot girls, who were all swooning as he talked. For reasons unknown even to him, Cody stopped for a minute and watched as Derrick flirted with all three girls at once._

_Suddenly, two pictures entered Cody's mind:_

_-The first was of himself in a leather jacket, all black, a Mohawk, and several piercing, as fire raged in the background and a violent tune played loudly._

_-The second picture was of Cody dressed sharply, at the head of the Seniors table…as a freshman! Girls were all surrounding him, giving him their numbers and telling him to call them._

_Cody frowned at the first picture, but smiled at the second one. He would never become a "bad boy", but he COULD become a popular kid. He could use his wit, his brains, his charm to make everyone accept him. All he'd have to do is make some improvements over the summer (work out, switch from briefs to boxers, memorize some of his best jokes, etc…) It was too perfect a plan. Nothing could go wrong!_

_And thus, the Codemeister was born…sort of._

_Cody smiled, looked over his shoulder at Maddie one last time, and headed out the door. And while he didn't know it yet, Maddie would, unofficially, become the first in a long line of Gwens…_

* * *

Gwen stretched her arms as she exited the plane, annoyed as all h*ll that she was forced to come back to _Total Drama_. No matter what karma did to him, that bastard Chris always found a way to make her life miserable. All because of those stupid contracts.

Gwen figured she'd stop at the food court and get a little snack, then head over to the docks where the boats would be waiting to take her and everyone else to PDL for the stupid party.

"Hey, that guy looks just like Jude from _6teen_. Man, I loved that show," Gwen heard a young man state from her left as she headed through the crowded airport. Instinctively, he glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, then turned to her right where he was looking. Her younger brother had really liked _6teen_, so it was on a LOT at her house when she was still living at home. And yeah, the guy was a dead-ringer for Jude. Seriously, even that freaky red symbol on the front of his shirt was identical (from what Gwen could remember).

As Gwen was staring at the guy, who was just standing around ('Probably waiting for someone'), he suddenly started jumping round like an excited kid. He ran towards whoever he was waiting for…and Gwen gasped in shock. They were a little ways off from her, she was getting a side/back angle view of him, and he was wearing a _Green Lantern_ baseball cap, but there was no doubt about it; that guy was…

"Cody," Gwen uttered in shock.

* * *

_"Cody?" Gwen was growing slightly alarmed. Cody hadn't said anything in almost a minute; he had just frozen up, slightly trembling, and was just standing in one spot. Gwen had simply asked him not to hit on her because she had just broken up with Duncan, and then he just froze up._

_"Cody?" Gwen tried again, shaking his shoulder. Instantly, Cody shrugged her arm off of his shoulder and walked forward, almost as if in a daze. It was at that moment the Goth noticed almost everyone in the dining room was looking in her direction._

_Cody shambled up to the table where Sierra was sitting, mumbled a few words to her, and continued off in his trance-like state. Sierra bounced up and followed him out of the room…but not before glaring over at Gwen with what appeared to be a…smirk?_

_"Girl, what was that all about?" LeShawna asked, as Gwen took a seat at her table. Gwen quickly told her friends what she and Cody had talked about before he suddenly froze up._

_"Gwen!" Bridgette exclaimed, rather shocked at her friend's behavior, "You just got out of a bad relationship, and you think Cody would instantly start hitting on you again? It's obvious he was heartbroken by what you told him…what you did NOT NEED to tell him." The surfer girl shook her head at he Goth friend's unintentionally selfish actions._

_Gwen was silent for a moment as she thought over what all had happened; Bridgette was right, there had been no reason to ask Cody not to hit on her._

_"You're right, Bridge. I'll apologize the next time I see him," Gwen decided, knowing she needed to make things right with her closest guy friend._

* * *

_Gwen didn't see Cody again until it was time to watch the finale. She was looking around for her friend when the show started; suddenly she saw him enter…with Sierra! The two were talking nonchalantly about trivial little things. Gwen was surprised, to say the least, but she knew her talk with Cody would have to wait; there was no way in h*ll Sierra would let her come NEAR Cody, let alone talk to him._

_As the group of young adults watched the finale (in which Gwen herself had had to compete in) Gwen constantly looked over in Cody's direction; he was sitting next to Sierra as they shared a bowl of popcorn. Gwen partially wondered if Cody was sitting with Sierra specifically to avoid her? Well, after the breakfast fiasco, that didn't seem too unlikely._

_After the finale was over, Geoff threw a HUGE after-party. Everyone (except Zeke and Duncan) was dancing, eating junk food, and just having a good-old time._

_Gwen watched as Sierra (FINALLY) left Cody and headed towards the bathroom. If Gwen was ever going to apologize for being a b*tch to Cody, it was now or never._

_She headed towards the table he was sitting at (and mentally chuckled at the huge slice of chocolate cake in front of him). When she got within hearing distance of him (close, due to the loud music), she spoke up, "Hey, Cody?"_

_Cody turned his head towards who had called his name…and frowned deeply when he saw it was Gwen._

_Before Gwen could say anything, Cody stood up and hurried away. Gwen was a bit surprised, but sadly understood. But that didn't stop her from following him, of course._

_Unfortunately, he made it to the boys' restroom before Gwen could catch up with him; he stayed there for the majority of the party._

_In fact, no matter what she did, Gwen was unable to talk to Cody for the entire rest of their stay at PDL. He avoided her like the plague. Finally, the day came for everyone to head home; Gwen didn't see Cody again, but she didn't blame him for not wanting to see her._

_She could only hope he would be able to forgive her the next time they saw each other._

* * *

_Later that year, on Christmas Eve, Gwen was surfing the web, looking at all the virtual Christmas cards her friends had sent her. She was just about to hit the hay, when she got an e-mail from LeShawna saying to check FaceBook._

_Gwen did so, and laughed at the hilarious family video LeShawna had posted for Christmas. She commented and liked the video, and was just about to log out…when she noticed another comment pop up. It was from Cody._

_Actually, it was from "CodemeisterX1000 the First"; Gwen just happened to notice "Code" in the name, read it, and knew it was from Cody._

_**"I knew you had a funny side, LeShawna, you really should have shown it more on the show, or at least at PDL"**_

_Instantly, Gwen clicked on the name, and it took her to "Codemeister…'s" profile. _**[2]**

_Sure enough, it was Cody's profile. She read it over, before sending him a "Friend" request. She waited a few minutes, figuring Cody must still be on if he just commented on LeShawna's video._

_**"Codemeister… has denied your Friend request :("**_

_Gwen blinked a couple times, rereading over the words written across her screen. They may as well have been in Martian, because they made NO sense._

_Shaking her head, Gwen typed on Cody's page, __**"Hey, Cody, it's Gwen…from TD. I think you accidentally denied my Friend request."**_

_It was lame, Gwen would admit in a heartbeat, but she didn't think Cody could possibly be mad at her enough to purposefully deny her friend request. Right?_

_**"Codemeister… has blocked you from typing on his wall :("**_

_Wrong. Cody WAS still mad at her. It hurt Gwen to know she had alienated one of her closest friends. Heck, he had been one of the 5 "sane" people she mentioned on the island; and that was when she was dating Trent, who didn't even make it onto that list._

_She lightly sobbed as she logged out, turned her computer off, and crawled into bed._

* * *

Gwen shook her head, pushing those memories back into the back of her mind, where they belonged. It didn't matter anymore, the past was in the past.

But…should she actually try to get his attention? Gwen knew she and Cody hadn't left off on a good note. But then again, they'd be seeing each other at the party, anyway. And she really would love to catch up with him again. Maybe 10 years would be long enough to forgive her?

Before she could really stop herself, Gwen found her voice rising up in her throat…

"CODY!"

* * *

**So…not too happy that it's been about 2 months and this was mainly filler. But hey, get the boring stuff out of the way to move onto the fun parts.**

**To answer the question you all obviously have: I put Christian Potenza as Jude as a main character to spice this story up, have a back-story for Cody, and branch this out from JUST **_**Total Drama**_**. Really just wanted to try something different. Plus, I could see Cody and Jude being friends, with their slightly contrasting personalities mixing together perfectly. So, why not alter that a little for the story?**

**And the 3-year age difference was purely because I needed a reason for them to be separated BEFORE **_**Total Drama**_**; I see it as a sort of "transition" from Cody to the Codemeister. And the Drama Club thing was mentioned in the last chapter, mainly because I was the top of my school's Drama Club and wanted to briefly mention it, and I thought I could expand on it a little more (also adding to the birth of the Codemeister).**

**Even though it's filler, I think these flashbacks will help move the story along better; give you a better look at Cody and Gwen, and who they are. I promise that I'll get the next chapter out sooner, and it'll be closer to the movie's plotline.**

**Oh, and I came up with Jean for Cody's aunt just because it felt like a good fit. **

**[1] Named after an old crush of mine from when I was younger.**

**[2] I honestly do not have a FaceBook account, so all this is based on what my friends have told me.**

…

**You know what! SPOILER ALERT: I am absolutely FURIOUS with the outcome of **_**TDPI**_**; Dave and Sky, an awesome new couple, didn't stay together, and they basically made Dave the "bad guy". Seriously! I mean, TD has done some lousy things before, but this has to be one of the lousiest! They had BETTER fix "Skave" in the next season!**

**On a happier note, I saw the first trailer for **_**The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water**_**. It rocked! I demand you all watch it on YouTube and be amazed by it!**


	3. One of Those Days

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Cody exited the plane, somewhat groggy after the flight. He figured he'd head to the food court and meet up with Christian, get a snack, and then rent a car and head to the party, while doing a little sight-seeing on the way. After all, the party wasn't until 7:00, and it wasn't even 1:30.

"Dude!" Instantly, Cody saw him: Christian, dressed just like Jude, waiting for him a few feet away from the gate. He was jumping around like a little kid, and Cody couldn't blame him; he started jumping a bit as he made his way towards his old best friend. They threw their arms around each other and gave a series of pats on the backs.

Cody was feeling great for the first time in who knows how long! He temporarily forgot the fact that he was going to the _TD_ Party later that night, where the majority of his pain began; right now, he was reunited with his "brother from another mother", and they were gonna hang out and have a good day.

"CODY!"

Cody instantly froze at the sound of THAT voice; even after all these years, he still knew it well.

"Gwen," he muttered, as he unintentionally (greatly) tightened his hug, almost turning his friend blue.

"Dude…" Christian choked out, causing Cody to snap back to reality and release his hold.

"Sorry," he muttered, as he looked around urgently. There! He spotted Gwen waving to him, as she tried to navigate through the crowd and make her way towards him.

"So, how have you…" Christian began, but was cut off as Cody yanked his arm and pulled him away from Gwen.

"Great, great, you?" Cody asked, as he weaved his way towards the exit (all he had was one carryon bag, as he didn't need much except his "TD Cody" outfit…the outfit he wore everyday on the show).

"Um…fine," Christian said, noticing his friend's distress, "What's up, bro?"

"Nothing, nothing," Cody lied, "Just wanna get a good rental car before they run out."

"Dude, they have hundreds of cars,"**[1]** Christian said, turning around, trying to see what Cody was (obviously) running from, "They can't run out."

Cody burst through the doors of the airport, quickly turned to make sure they had lost Gwen, and headed towards the car dealership across the street.

Entering the rather tiny room, Cody finally let go of Christian's arm, and the two of them headed to lady behind the counter.

"Hello, boys," she said in an overly sweet tone, "What can I get ya today?"

"Uh, we need to rent a car, ma'am," Cody said, as he reached for his wallet, "We'll need it for at least 2 days."

After discussing their current deals, Cody paid the lady, and the duo walked out with keys to a 2019 (_current year _**[2]**) silver Honda Civic.

"What the hell?" Cody stated, as he started up the car and noticed the orange light on the dashboard, "The tank's almost empty. Not very good customer service, if you ask me."

"Well, they wanna make money, and gas TAKES money, so all they have to do is make sure that the cars have enough gas to get to the nearest gas station," Christian explained, shrugging, "Which, as we can see, is just down the block."

Grumbling, Cody pulled the car out of the lot and onto the main road. As they drove, Christian got a really good look at his friend; still pretty scrawny, absolutely no trace of facial hair, and the gap in between his teeth was still noticeable.

Likewise, Cody was glancing at Christian out of the corner of his eyes as he drove. Still kind of lean, he had let his hair grow down to his shoulders, and he sorta looked like a…"combo" between Christian and Jude: a bit timid and cautious, and way too relaxed and carefree at the same time.

"So, what've you been up to, lately?" Christian asked, as Cody pulled up to the gas pump.

"Not much," Cody replied, as the duo got out of the car, "I've just been having fun in life. Having sex with as many women…"

"Wait, hold up!" Christian interrupted, "You're not serious!"

"Yeah, man, I am," Cody smirked, as he began filling up the car, "The Codemeister was truly born after high school and _Total Drama_ ended. I might not look like a hunk, but all women really care about is money. I wave some of that around, and all of a sudden I get mobbed by half-a-dozen girls wanting to get in my pants."

"Wicked," Christian grinned. Oh yeah, Cody could see that Jude had stayed in his friend. Christian hardly ever said things like "dude" and "wicked". Heck, Cody had hardly ever even hard him say "awesome".

"I gotta go take a wiz," Christian said (yeah, definitely not the same boy he had met in the Play Palace all those years ago), "BRB."

Cody nodded and continued filling up the pump. He had already used his card to pay for it, so he didn't have to bother going inside. Truthfully, the gas station looked rather grungy: the bathroom was on the outside, which meant you needed a key to use it (wonder how many times that's been stolen?), there were only 4 pumps, the overhead was falling apart with several holes (meaning you would definitely get wet if it was raining) and a couple pieces hanging off threatening to fall, and the windows of the station were so filthy you almost couldn't see inside. Honestly, Cody was beginning to think he shouldn't have used his card to pay; who knows how easily someone could hack into these pay-pumps?

"Ready?" Cody heard Christian ask from behind him. He turned around and was surprised to see Christian already opening the door and getting back inside the car. Nodding, Cody placed the pump back in its holster, grabbed his receipt, got back into the car and pulled out onto the road.

"That was fast," Cody said after a few seconds.

"Didn't go," Christian muttered darkly, "I got inside, asked for the key to the bathroom, and the b*tch behind the counter said the bathroom's for customers only."

"Why didn't you just buy a candy bar?"

"Despite her rude tone, I was about to reach for my wallet when she went into a mini-tirade," Christian explained, "She started b*tching that people like me expect everything for free, and that we have no manners, and blah, blah, blah! Finally I smacked her across the face and ran out."

Cody looked rather shocked at this; "Dude, I get that she was being rude, but if you slapped her just because she was yelling at you, she could call the police and report you for assault."

"Eh," Christian shrugged, "Don't really care. I mean, I'm only gonna be here for a couple days. I just won't go back to that gas station. Heck, with her attitude, she's probably called the police enough times on minor things they may not even pay attention to her anymore."

"I guess that make sense," Cody conceded, "So, you wanna grab some lunch before we do a little sight-seeing?"

"Nah," Christian said, "I know a place to go where lunch IS the sight-seeing."

"Ok…" Cody was unsure of what that meant, "You mean like, Benihanas or something?"

"Sorta," was all Christian said. After a few minutes, Christian directed Cody into a restaurant's parking lot.

"Really?" Cody asked with uncertainty in his voice, "Wendy's?"

"Yep," Christian said, nodding happily, "Don't go inside, go through the drive-thru. Oh, do you have a 100 dollar bill?"

"Yeah," Cody answered, as they pulled up to the drive-thru box.

"Welcome to Wendy's, may I take your order?" the voice box asked.

"Yeah," Christian butted in before Cody could say anything, "You got a camera out here, right?"

"Yes, sir, we do," the voice replied.

"And you make sure to have **complete** customer satisfaction, right?"

"Again, yes, sir."

"Well then, Cody, take out your Franklin," Christian said, turning to Cody. Cody was a bit hesitant at first, but did as he was told.

"We have a special order, and we've got the money for it. There's no one behind us, so…"

**"Brandon, get your *ss outside and see if their money's real!"** the voice box suddenly screamed, **"We got a "special order", whatever the h*ll that means." **Clearly, the lady didn't realize that she still had her mike on.

A few seconds later, a guy who was probably in his late 20s/early 30s came out to their car. He grabbed the bill from Cody, held it up to the light and drew a marker across it, and gave a thumbs up to the voice box before handing the money back to Cody and hurrying inside.

"What can I get you boys?" the voice was back to the sweet yet dull tone.

"First off, we'll take 2 big bags filled with French fries. Just stuff 2 of the biggest paper bags you've got with fries. And…Cody, how should we do sandwiches?"

Cody was out of his slightly shocked state and quickly caught up; "Well, how about one bag full of…bacon double cheeseburgers?"

"With pickles?" Christian asked, "And tomatoes and lettuce?"

"Sounds good," Cody smirked, "And another bag filled with your Asiago chicken sandwiches. Put some Swiss cheese and peppers on those. Oh, and throw in a bag of condiments. Some ketchup, bbq sauce, mustard, and mayo."

"And 2 large chocolate Frosties," Christian added eagerly.

"And 2 large Frosty Floats," Cody added, his mouth slightly watering, "Vanilla ice cream, root beer soda."

After about a minute of silence, the voice responded, "Ok, boys. I got 2 bags filled with fries, a bag filled with bacon double cheese burgers, with pickles, tomatoes, and lettuce, another bag filled with Asiago chicken sandwiches with Swiss cheese and peppers, a bag of condiments, 2 large chocolate Frosties, and 2 large vanilla-root beer Frosty Floats. That sound right?"

"Yep," Cody said eagerly; he couldn't remember the last time he just pigged-out on junk food.

"Ok, anything else?"

Cody started to answer no, but Christian butted in front of him and said in a somewhat sly/ominously way, "We'd also like a bag of extra herbs and spices."

"Can do," the voice suddenly changed to overly cheerful, "Come to the first window to pay, please."

"But how much…" Cody began, only to have Christian yank the money out the his hand and gesture him to drive forward.

Cody did so, thinking in the back of his mind that something was off. When they got up to the first window, the guy from earlier, Brandon, poked his head out with a single paper bag. Christian handed him the 100 dollars, and he gave Christian one bag. "Keep the change, my good man," Christian happily stated before Cody could ask for it back.

"It'll be about 5-10 minutes, boys," he told them, "Pull up to that parking space right up there, and we'll bring it to you."

"Got it," Christian said, smiling brightly as Cody pulled into the assigned space.

"Dude, you wanna tell me what's going on?" Cody asked, as Christian bounced in his seat like a small child, "And why are you getting so excite over condiments?"

"Dude, these aren't the condiments," Christian replied, as he opened the ba just enough for Cody to look in; to say the wannabe-turned-playa was surprised would be a MASSIVE understatement.

"Is that…Crack?" he asked, looking at the white powder.

"Yeah, with a bit of weed mixed in," Christian said, smiling widely.

"Um…what?" Cody was not the least bit sure of what was going on; he knew that was the bag that Brandon had handed them, so why were there drugs in it?

"Ya know, Wendy's" was all Christian said.

Trying not to lose his cool, Cody sighed, looked at his best friend, and in a firm tone said, "You need to be A LOT clearer than that."

Christian, not the least bit intimidated by the firm tone, rolled his eyes at his friend; "Dude, everyone knows that at any Wendy's, anywhere, you can get drugs. Just ask for "extra herbs and spices" like I just did, and they'll give you their weed/crack blend.."

"Seriously?" Cody raised an eyebrow at his friend, still disbelieving despite the fact that Christian had the drugs in his lap.

"Duh!" Christian rolled his eyes, "How do you think they've been so successful for all these years. Their food is TERRIBLE! I mean, even White Castle's food is better than this! And the sea salt they added in, what was it, 2011? Whatever, that just made it worse! It's all just cheap, generic fast food."

"The Frosties are pretty good," Cody countered.

"Yeah, the chocolate ones are. And ok, the vanilla IS tasty, but it's a rip-off of McDonald's and Dairy Queen's ice cream," Christian shrugged, as he reached into the back seat and began digging around in his bag.

"Ok, I know Wendy's opened up in, like, 1970 or something. How long have they sold drugs?"

"1969," Christian corrected him, still digging, "And it was in the early 1980's. The founder came out of retirement to try to save them with commercials when they were failing, but he was really bad at it. So, the new president secretly entered the drug business. Luckily, after a couple years, the founder got his grove back, and Wendy's became more popular than ever. But by then, it was too late; the company was built on drugs. At first it was just back door, but when the founder guy died back in 2002, they started selling over the counter. And that's how this terrible restaurant is the third most popular burger joint ever." **[3]**

"Ok…but how do they get away with it? I mean, parents bring their kids here. And ya know cops stop by for a quick bite to eat every now and again. Plus how do they know that new employees won't rat them out?"

"Got it!" Christian stated happily, as he showed Cody what he had been digging for: his grandpa's old pipe, "To answer your questions: they have a lot of powerful people on their side, including a bunch of corrupt cops. They always give the drugs in paper bags to hide them from any families or anyone else who might rat them out. And all the new employees are the current employees kids; they just send them around the country, use moms' maiden names, etc… to make sure they'll be loyal and not rat anyone out, and also make it seem like the applications are "random". And to answer the scary question you have: yes, I'm sure they've had to "take care" of people before."

Cody shuddered at that, before there was a tapping at his window. It was Brandon, with 5 bags of food, and a drink cart carrying the Frosties and Frosty Floats. Cody rolled down the window and took the food from him.

"We managed to get 10 burgers and 10 chicken sandwiches in the bags, and the fries we stuffed in are equal to 2 dozen orders of large fries. Oh, and I personally just grabbed a giant handful out of each of the condiment bins."

"Thanks, dude," Christian said, his mouth slightly watering.

"2 things," Brandon added, "Get away from this building before you…use that," he said, pointing at the paper sack and the pipe.

"Duh," Christian said in a knowing tone, "What else?"

"Can I have your autographs?" Brandon suddenly pulled a pen and a little black book out of his pocket, "I loved you guys in_ 6teen_ and _Total Drama_."

Boys guys smiled at hearing this, and Cody took the autograph book from him and flipped to an empty page. Along the way, he saw many prominent celebrities, including Justin Timberlake, Charlie Sheen, and Jay Baruchel, among others. Cody eagerly signed his name, before handing it to Christian, who eagerly did the same.

Cody handed it back to Brandon, who smiled widely; "Thanks guys, this is awes…who the h*ll is Christian Potenza?"

Christian's smile disappeared; "Um…that's me! You know Jude Lizowski is only the character I played, right?"

"Oh, makes sense. I guess since I haven't seen you in anything else, I just didn't think about it like that." Brandon shrugged as he made his way back inside.

Christian's good mood was gone; he didn't like being reminded that, after _6teen_ ended, so had the majority of his acting career.

"So…the docks?" Cody really wasn't sure what to do now; he wasn't at all against doing drugs, but they had to find a place to park and use them. It had to be someplace secluded, and close enough to where they would take the boat over to PDL. After all, they definitely wouldn't be able to drive for at least…well, there was no "official" time limit, but Cody figured it would have to be at least 6 hours after they used the drugs before it would be ok to drive again.

"Yeah," Christian grumbled, "There are a few abandoned lots we should be able to park in and not be noticed by any cops, while at the same time we'll be close enough to stumble on over to wherever the heck we're supposed to catch the boat."

Luckily, the docks weren't that far from their current location, and they made it in record time (so the food was still warm). Less than a block away from the dock where the yacht would be to take everyone to PDL, there was an old parking garage; it was abandoned, and incredibly easy to get in to. They drove up to the second-to-top level (so they were still inside), and pulled into a space where they were able to look out and see the docks. It was 2:05, meaning they had about 5 hours before they needed to be at the dock to catch the boat.

Cody wasn't really sure what to say or do now; he personally hadn't seen Christian in anything since _6teen_ ended, besides a few commercials. He knew his friend was probably upset that, after such a great start to his career, it was abruptly halted. **[4]**

"I know what you're thinking," Christian said as he took a sip of his Frosty Float, "But I'm not mad about my career not going anywhere, I'm just mad the guy actually thought my real name was Jude Lizowski."

Cody was sure that was a lie, but didn't want to press it; "I get it, man, some fans are such simpletons."

"True that," Christian smirked, "So, got a light?" he held the drug bag and pipe up, and Cody reached for the lighter in his pocket; other than occasionally doing drugs, he didn't smoke, the lighter was just a gift from one of his employees at the movie theater. It was, not-so-surprisingly, in the shape of a thin bucket of popcorn.

"So, dude, what was that at the airport?" Christian asked, as he sprinkled some of the drugs into his pipe. Cody reached into the burger bag and pulled out a wrapped burger as he handed the lighter to Christian

'Figures, he won't talk about his problems, so he redirects the conversation to mine,' Cody thought, somewhat annoyed, 'But then again, not much else to do.'

"Okay, so you saw _Total Drama_, right? And you saw Season 3?"

"Yeah," Christian answered, as he took in a big puff of his pipe.

"Well, here's something no one ever found out…"

* * *

Gwen frowned as she watched Cody hurry away. It hurt, but she shouldn't have expected anything less.

"Why was I so stupid?" she asked herself, as she made her way towards the luggage area. After obtaining her suitcase and grabbing a cup of coffee, she made it to the car rental part of the airport.

She picked out a nice red Prius and made her way to the nearest gas station (she too had complained about how little gas there was in the tank).

She got to the rather poor gas station just as a silver Honda Civic was pulling away; Gwen paid this no mind. Because she had a bad vibe about the place, she decided not to use her credit card and instead pay inside.

The place was no better on the inside than it was on the outside. The lady behind the counter was at least in her 60's, and her face almost seemed to be in a permanent frown.

"Uh…40 bucks on pump 1, please," Gwen said, as she handed over two 20 dollar bills, "And could I use the bathroom?"

"Sure," the lady responded, "At least you have the decency to buy somethin' before you ask for the bathroom key."

Gwen nodded, not sure what to say that wouldn't make this lady mad. She took the key (that had the "classic" wooden board on it) and headed outside. After filling up her car and using the bathroom, she returned the key to the lady, who was scolding a father who had asked if his daughter could use the bathroom (without buying anything). Without really thinking about it, Gwen handed the man the key.

**"What the h*ll, you little b*tch?"** the lady screamed at her, "How do you expect me to make money if sl*ts like you just give people the key to the bathroom without making them buy anything?"

Gwen recovered from her shock rather quickly as she told the lady, "F*ck off!" and stormed out to her car.

Gwen was still fuming a little as she drove down the road in the direction of the docks. She needed a couple minutes to cool down, and she eventually saw the perfect way:

"Damn, it's been forever since I had a Frosty from Wendy's"

She pulled into the Wendy's parking lot, deciding against going through the drive-thru. She walked in, noticed that there were only a few people eating, and headed towards the order station.

The lady behind the counter was smiling widely as she held a 100 dollar bill in her hands.

She noticed Gwen standing there, put the bill in the cash register, and asked, "What can I get ya, hon?"

"A large chocolate Frosty, please."

"Comin' right up."

As she was waiting for her Frosty, Gwen noticed an employee with 4 or 5 bags head out the side door.

'Must've been a pretty big drive-thru order,' she thought to herself, 'Maybe that's why the chick had that 100 dollar bill.'

Finally, her Frosty came, and she headed over to grab a spoon and straw. The condiments stand was right by the side door, and the employee who had taken the order outside came through just as Gwen was about t grab her a spoon.

"Hey, aren't you Gwen from _Total Drama_?" the guy ('Brandon', his nametag read) asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Gwen answered dully.

"Can I have your autograph?" he asked, pulling a pen and a little black book from his pocket.

"Sure," Gwen shrugged, as she set her Frosty down and took the pen and book from the guy.

"Wow, 2 _Total Drama_ contestant in one day," he said excitedly, "I can't believe my luck."

"2?" Gwen asked him, as she flipped to the first clear sheet she could find…before noticing the page right before it had been signed by…

"Cody," she uttered softly.

"Yup, that was who I took that big order to," Brandon said, smiling at the fact he got to meet 2 contestants from his favorite reality show in one day.

Gwen quickly scribbled her signature, grabbed her Frosty, and ran out the door Brandon had just come in. She looked and saw a silver Honda Civic pulling out into the street, and could barley see a _Green Lantern_ baseball cap on the driver's head…

* * *

"…so, after all that crap, the bish had the nerve to…uh…to ask me not to hit on her because she was getting over her breag-up with dat low-rent gudder punk."

Cody and Christian had been smoking for the past half hour, and Cody was already in that high-state. Because they were practically brothers, Cody had spilled the beans about his "villainous" role from Season 3, and how he hated Gwen.

"Whoa…" Christian muttered, as he took another puff of his pipe, "Heavy. Never woulda expecteded you for the villaimouse…villadude…bad guy type."

Cody grabbed a handful of fries from one of the bags, wiped 'em on the ketchup he had accidentally squirted on the window, and shoved them in his mouth as he replied, "Well, jyou pushh subone aroud sho mush (swallow) they're gonna get sick of it and fi…fight back."

"True dat," Christian said, handing Cody the pipe as he finished off his Frosty Float with a big swig.

Cody took another puff as he went on, "So, after that, I figured it was time to bring the Codemeister to life. I used my massive moneys to hit on women all the times. Yeah, sure I broke a few heads…hearts, not heads, here and there, but eh, whatever."

"You really got your head crushed…heart, heart crushed, didn't ya, man?" Christian asked as he unwrapped another chicken sandwich.

"Yup," Cody replied in his high state, "But I don't care no more. Thaz why I avoideded Gwen at the…at the…flying place."

"Oh, right, that's why we started having this conversation," Christian remembered, "You was acting weird at the airport. Ya saw Gwen?"

"She saw me first," Cody muttered, "And I didn't wanna talk ta her. Just hate that I might have to at the party."

"Just stay in the bathroom or somethin'," Christian said, taking a big bite out of his sandwich, "Den, jyou can jus (swallow) mingle with the guys when they come in."

"Good idea, man," Cody said, smiling as he slowly felt himself drifting off; doing drugs usually took a lot out of him. He turned towards Christian and asked, "I gotta catch some Zzzzzzs. Wake me up Quarter to 7, ok?"

"Sure," Christian nodded, "You ok if I listen to the radio?"

"Go for it," Cody nodded, as Christian turned the radio on, turning it up as loud as it would go (it was currently on a rock song). This did nothing to Cody as he slowly sunk back into his seat and slowly drifted off into his trip-fueled dream…

* * *

_Cody was relaxing in his chocolate palace, as "Yellow Submarine" played throughout the background. As he lounged on his chocolate marshmallow bed, in his chocolate clothing resembling Aladdin's outfit, being fed by his lovely maidens (who else but Sierra, Bridgette, and Lindsay, all in bikinis), the President of Chocolate felt truly at peace with the world._

_As Bridgette held a chocolate grapevine over his open mouth, Cody heard a banging at his door._

_"Tahw? Tahw?" He angrily talked backwards, pointing at Lindsay to open the door._

_The blonde, bimbo beauty did as ordered, and skipped to the door, leaving a rainbow behind her._

_"Olleh?" she asked, also talking backwards as she opened the door._

_"There, standing at the door, her black and teal hair all the way down to her back, dressed in a black outfit similar to Scarlett Johansson's Black Widow, was Gwen," Sierra narrated in a deep, manly narrator voice, "She entered hurriedly, heading straight for Cody, who jumped up and angrily declared…"_

_"Out, Out, I never wish to see you again," Cody sang in Opera style, as the chocolate palace instantly transformed into an Opera stage (the only thing wrong was that it was all pink), "I gave you my heart, and all you gave me was pain."_

_"Please," Gwen sang back, "I must tell you, I must confess, I cheated on that test!"_

_"The test? What test?" Cody sang angrily, now wearing a suit reminiscent of Jeremy Renner's Hawkeye, "Is this a joke, is this a trick? If it is, then you are sick!"_

_"Not a joke, not a trick, I tell you, Cody the Cool, I was, when it came to the test of love, a foooooooooooll!" Gwen sang, as the two circled each other in a slight "dancing" motion._

_"Oh, you claim you were a fool, when it came to that punk," Cody sang, a cocky tone in his voice, "You really shouldn't be too hard on yourself. Oh, and here, catch this skunk." Cody threw a skunk at Gwen, which sprayed her. However, it didn't stink, but instead smelt like French Fries._

_Suddenly, Tyler, Geoff, Mike, Sam, and Cameron came onto stage, dressed as (in that order) Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, Hulk, and Nick Fury._

_"Dude," they sang in harmony at Cody, "Cant's you see that she's sorry? She feels really bad."_

_"She should," Cody shot/sang back, "Her kissing Duncan, it made me oh so sad."_

_"Let go of the past," Tyler sang._

_"Don't make the pain last," Geoff added._

_"Look ahead and start anew," Mike sang._

_"Then you can find love oh so true," Sam butted in._

_"Never again have meaningless love," Cameron sang/spoke up._

_"Look out!" Dawn suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "Our time has come to go above!"_

_Instantly, blue light filled the opera house, and Cody suddenly felt the ground give out beneath him._

_Cody gasped in shock, as he felt himself falling. He didn't know why he was falling, he just knew that there was no ground underneath his feet anymore. As he continued to fall, he repeatedly saw images of Gwen._

_Why? Why was he seeing the girl he hated everywhere? He didn't care about her anymore, so why was he seeing her everywhere? Why was she everywhere he looked? Why was she all that was on his mind? Why Gwen? Why everywhere? Why? Why? Why?_

_Cody's thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he felt himself smack to the ground. He felt himself blacking out, and just before everything went dark, he saw her again: Gwen, standing over him, still dressed as Black Widow, looking… worried?_

_"Yeah, right," he mumbled, "B*tch only worried 'bout herself."_

_Then everything went black._

* * *

**Hey, I'm just glad it didn't take 2 months this time. I really wanted to get something out, but I promise the rapture will happen in the next chapter.**

**So, I really didn't want Gwen to come off as DYING to meet up with Cody, it's just the guilt of driving a close friend away from her that's got her like she is (of course, she doesn't know FULLY why Cody doesn't want to talk to her, as you've seen).**

**For Cody's trip dream, I basically made it up as I was typing it. Try to keep it fresh and original that way. Somehow, the gang started wearing **_**Avengers**_** outfits, so I thought, why not?**

**[1] At least, the airport in **_**Planes, Trains, and Automobiles**_** did.**

**[2] I got the idea from Immersion Feeds Obsession's "story", Total Drama Timeline. I believe it was very helpful. I'll give you the down low (I altered it, but I still give credit where I got the idea from): **_**Total Drama Island**_** starts at the beginning of Summer 2007. **_**Total Drama Action**_** starts in the middle of Summer 07. **_**Total Drama World Tour**_** starts around February 2008 (end is around beginning of April). Then, **_**Total Drama Revenge of the Island**_** starts in Summer 2008. A year later, 2009, is **_**All Stars**_**. So, the 10-year Reunion Party would have to be 2019.**

**[3] When I was younger, I loved Wendy's, Now, I occasionally go for a Frosty. I'm not gonna do some cheesey disclaimer; I'm just gonna say that Wendy's doesn't really sell drugs. I do think the sea-salt fries are bad, and the vanilla Frosty's, while good, truly do taste just like McDonald and Dairy Queen's ice cream. I just needed a restaurant to use for this part, and thought it would be funnier if I used a REAL one. Oh, and the non-drug historical facts are true: opened in 1969, started failing after a decade, founder (Dave Thomas) tried to help with commercials, but was horrible at first until he started hamming it up. And yeah, he died in 2002.**

**[4] Yes, in this universe, Christian Potenza's career floundered after **_**6teen**_** ended, so he's slightly bitter.**

**Read & Review**


End file.
